


VAMPIRE HEART

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Mana es un antiguo vampiro que pierde las ganas de vivir; hasta que se encuentra con Kozi.





	VAMPIRE HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Traigo este pequeño fic que probablemente nadie leera, pero he amado esta pareja desde hace mas de diez años y me parece un insulto que no haya mas fic de ellos XD soooo...aqui esta.

VAMPIRE HEART

-¿Que haces?...-Espeto regalándole una de esas torturantes y preciosas sonrisas ladeadas, una sonrisa llena de malicia y complicidad. Los impresionantemente hermosos ojos de Mana se desviaron lenta y cadenciosamente hacia los de él.

-Solo...me gusta escucharte...-Respondió crípticamente mientras su rostro subía y bajaba al son y ritmo de la respiración de Közi, recostado sobre su pecho pálido y desnudo.

-¿Escucharme?...-Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si...tu corazón...-Confesó; cerro ojos para adentrarse en el constante latir de aquél órgano que bombeara por todo ese glorioso cuerpo el vital liquido que necesitaba para vivir, el armonioso palpitar que hacia siglos dejara de escucharse en su propio interior.

-Hace siglos...que no escuchaba un corazón latir así...-Se incorporo, quedando sentado del lado derecho del cuerpo de su amante que estaba por caer dormido.

Contemplo con codicia aquella embelesarte figura bajo la tenue iluminación, producto de la pobre y pésima calidad del hotel en que se encontraban. Sus ancestrales y profundos ojos viajaban de arriba abajo por la pálida desnudez expuesta sin el menor pudor ante él, sentía como a través de las visibles líneas azulinas que se extendían por toda la piel la fugaz circulación de su sangre.

Estiro la empalidecida y delicada mano posándola por encima del afilado y sobresaliente hueso de la cadera izquierda de aquel bello ser tendido junto a él, acaricio una de las pulsantes venas, ante el delicado pero insinuante contacto Közi se contrajo y abrió los ojos.

Enfoco su oscura mirada sobre Mana, estaba perfectamente consciente de que, aquella preciosa criatura frente a él era ni más ni menos que un mortífero ser de la noche; para muestra, las innumerables perforaciones que se extendieran por todo su cuerpo; pero era esta mítica y elegante condición lo que le atraía tanto de él, aunque estar juntos significara, literalmente, arriesgar la vida.

 

-Ven aquí...-Pidió al tiempo que se sus manos tatuadas se apoderaran de las de Mana, atrayéndolo sobre si, no hubo la mas mínima oposición, en contra del orden natural de la interacción vampiro-humano era incapaz de resistirse , incapaz de negarse a ser plácidamente dominado por un simple ser humano.

 

Pero para el delicado vampiro, era mucho más que un simple humano. Fueron las fatídicas condiciones en que se conocieron, las que le hicieron llegar a la inadmisible conclusión, por primera vez en trescientos años, se había enamorado. Sonaría absurdo pensar que una criatura de su naturaleza pudiera albergar aun en ese vació interior el espacio para el complejo sentimiento que correspondiera de manera casi exclusiva a la fragilidad de los humanos.

 

La inmortalidad es una extraña arma de dos filos, brinda placer y gozo ilimitado a quien la posee pero, cobra estos gloriosos beneficios con un desgarrador sentimiento de soledad que se propaga sigilosamente por todo el ser, como una mortal gangrena del alma, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el inmortal ya se siente miserable; pues nadie esta tan solo como aquel que ha de vivir por siempre.

 

Aunque rodeado de sus semejantes, igualmente solitarios que él, había llegado al punto crítico en que todo sempiterno ser resuelve dejar de existir; que no hay sobre este plano existencial nada lo suficientemente valioso para seguir viviendo. Y su hora había llegado, trescientos años de existencia inmortal eran ya suficientes para él.

 

Esa noche, la noche que se conocieran, salió del frió edificio al que llamara hogar por más de seis décadas, sus frías paredes ya no significaban nada para él; el sordo murmurar de los seres humanos le parecía un ruido confuso y vació. Cada vampiro escoge el momento de su fin y lo planea meticulosamente, Mana no era la excepción, aun así tramo que su final sería tan impresionante como su existencia, decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería en el sitio donde su inmortal vida diera inicio, el sitio donde viera por última vez el alba y donde la vería de nuevo, por última y definitiva vez.

 

Eso estaba esperando plantado en la azotea del edificio donde hace trescientos años se le arrancara de la vida mortal, sintió la urgencia natural de su condición de escapar a los refulgentes rayos del astro supremo cuando asomaban por el cielo; cuando la noche se pinta de un azul intenso para dar paso al claro día; esperaba pacientemente sobre el techo del viejo edificio, el arder y desaparecer, pero, en ese momento algo llamo su atención, el aroma de sangre que hace años ya no le importara, el olor de la sangre viva; a sangre joven.

 

Haciendo uso de su agudo sentido del olfato giro el rostro hacia la derecha y vio a un joven sentado en la misma cornisa que él, con exactamente la misma intención y expresión sobre su pálido rostro, la intención de morir.

Fue el melancólico talante de su perfil, la elegante extensión del cuello que se negaba a caer derrotado al suelo y lo mantenía viendo hacia el horizonte, y la fiera mirada en sus ojos que revelaban un antiguo espíritu orgullosos que se niega a caer, un espíritu similar al que habitar en él hace ya bastante tiempo.

 

Cuando este hermoso joven se advirtió observado, lo miro también, analizándolo de igual manera.

-¿También vas a saltar?...-Mana parpadeo por unos instantes, el profundo timbre de voz lo sacudió, como nunca antes había sucedido.

-¿Saltar?...- Közi le sonrió y se recorrió de su lugar, hasta quedar junto a él.

-Si hacia allá...- Dijo apuntando con el índice hacia abajo, enfatizando los diez pisos que planeaba descender hasta golpear el pavimento.

 

Después de eso, Mana no supo mas de si, increíblemente la idea de morir había quedado completamente fuera de consideración, y quedo aun mas descartada al escuchar la gentil y reverberarte risa de Közi al revelarle que era un vampiro, revelación que tuvo la necesidad de hacer inmediatamente.

 

-¿Vampiro?…pues que bueno que no salte, no te habría conocido-Fue lo único que se limito a responder, sin miedo, sin pánico. Con una hermosa naturalidad dibujada sobre el rostro que enfatizaba su belleza. Desde ese día y, totalmente en contra de las reglas de los que son de su misma condición había quedado prendado de él, de su deprimente vitalidad, de su adorable espíritu combativo e insolente personalidad.

 

-Despierta...- Su profunda remembranza se vio interrumpida y disipada por el delicado susurro en su oído.

Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos conservaban en sus ojos el brillo suicida que los uniera al conocerse, pero ahora ese deprimente brillo era opacado por otra cosa.

Mana se subió completamente encima del, con ambas piernas al lado de su cuerpo dispuesto a reiniciar el acto que llevaran haciendo durante toda la noche; por su privilegiada condición de inmortal vampiro era poseedor de una energía y lujuria inagotables.

Ahora, esta hermosa muñeca pálida de labios azulinos y mirada melancólica había cambiado, tornándose ahora en el sensual vampiro que se arremolinaba desesperadamente sobre él, besándolo con voracidad, con intensidad y con los notables trescientos años de experiencia. Sus afilados colmillos rasgaban peligrosamente cual afiladas navajas de vez en vez la lengua de su amante haciendo pequeños cortes, siendo la sangre resultante de estas intencionales laceraciones el desencadenante de la ardiente lujuria que se entregaran el uno al otro; así, mortal e inmortal se unían en el umbral de lo prohibido; desafiando las leyes humanas y divinas por el simplísimo hecho de amarse y entregarse completamente el uno al otro. Por el falaz atrevimiento de sentirse mutuos dueños de sus cuerpos, almas y corazones.

 

Pero, su condición le exigía algo más del, y no podía negar su creciente instinto ante las palpitantes venas de ese largo cuello; se deslizo perezosamente de la boca al cuello, relamió anhelantemente la pálida piel expuesta, tan tiernamente frágil que se rompía como fina seda bajo la presión de sus colmillos, causándole un ansioso temblor a su amada víctima.

Enterró suavemente sus mortiferos caninos sintiendo al instante el cálido y rojizo líquido fluir, derramándose en forma de delgados hilos carmesí que se escapaban de la pequeña comisura de sus labios.

 

Desde un principio, Közi había aceptado gustoso la idea de alimentarlo, producto de un sádico deseo o de un profundo amor; se dejaba morder de una forma tan contrastantemente dócil, nunca quejándose, jamás mostrándose adolorido, sin importar cuán impetuoso fuera su vampiro al alimentarse. No había explicación para esta la enorme fortaleza, pero entre sus brazos Mana tenia a una ser humano capaz de alimentarlo, de satisfacerlo y de amarlo.

 

Tampoco importaba que debiera andar por la vida mortal cubriéndose las muñecas y el cuello hasta que sus heridas sanaran; le era un orgullo saberse tan profunda e íntimamente marcado.

 

Közi se retorcía bajo el ardiente efecto de la succión de los labios de Mana en su cuello; sabiendo que este gran sacrificio siempre tenía una recompensa.

 

Completamente satisfecho de esta dulce sangre que corría ahora por sus venas y que parecía dotar a su fallecido corazón de un poco de esa brillante vitalidad se incorporo, miro a Közi por unos segundos. No había forma de comparar nada que hubiera visto con su hermoso semblante, esa lasitud humana expresada mediante la agitada respiración, mediante el trémulo pulsar del corazón que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por seguir palpitando para mantenerlo con vida.

-¿Que...eso fue todo?...-Dijo decepcionado cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Todo?....tenemos ocho horas haciéndolo...además no quiero lastimarte...- Mana se levanto y empezó a vestirse; aunque deseara seguir, sabía muy bien que terminaría mordiéndolo de nuevo y su corazón no sería capaz de soportar tanto estrés , terminado por detenerse, y jamás, jamás se perdonaría por causar el deceso de este joven al que ahora tanto amaba.

 

-No te quedes dormido....-Le sacudió levemente al verlo entrecerrar de nuevo los ojos producto no del cansancio, si no de la debilidad provocada por haberlo alimentado toda la noche.

Mana lo ayudo a incorporarse sujetándole con delicadeza, como se sostiene lo más valiosos y amado.

 

De la raída mesa situada junto a la cama extrajo un pequeño pastillero, que contenía una serie de medicamentos diseñados para impedir el cumulo de malestares y daños que desangrarlo le provocaban. Abrió el pequeño artefacto delicadamente decorado con la exquisita figura de dos querubines y extrajo al menos diez pastillas, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-Toma...-Le acerco la mano llena de fármacos a su boca, Közi tomaba de una en una y se las tragaba sin ayuda de liquido alguno, tras hacerlo todos los días desde los últimos tres meses se volvía cada vez mas fácil.

-Espero a que te vistas...- Közi negó con la cabeza y se desplomo en la cama, en un exhaustivo gesto que jamás había hecho, alarmando a quien se sabía el causante de sus malestares.

-Solo...quiero dormir...-Lanzó un largo bostezo que expandió y contrajo sus marcadas costillas.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo en mi casa?...ya sabes que yo te follo igual donde sea...-Dijo volviendo a su carácter normal por obra y gracia de los potentes fármacos recientemente ingeridos; regalándole de nuevo esa cautivadora y aterradoramente sórdida sonrisa torcida.

-Ya te lo explique...-Respondió sonriendo levemente por el anterior comentario.-Si mi aroma esta esparcido por toda tu casa....van a darse cuenta...- Entre todas las dificultades que una relación como estarepresentaba , la mas sobresaliente era la peligrosa posibilidad de que sus semejantes tuvieran conocimiento de ella; no estaba prohibido tener un humano como mascota; pero estaba mas que prohibido amarlo.

-No me gusta hacerlo en este tipo de hoteluchos...me siento puta barata...-Dijo sonriendo más ampliamente esta vez, aunque tenía toda la razón, la nimia calidad de estos sitios, si bien no disminuía la intensidad de su desempeño si le bajaba un poco la moral.

-Pero debe ser así Közi....-Habiendo recuperado la oscura y gótica apariencia del urbano y hermosos vampiro que era se dispuso, muy en contra de su voluntad a partir.

El hermosos mortal que yacía aun en el pecaminoso lecho le extendió el brazo, implorando con la divina mirada un último abrazo de despedida; imposible resulto siquiera resistir esa encantadora imagen; se encamino hacia él y lo abrazo, plantándole un último beso de despedida; un beso muy diferente a los lascivos besos que antes se proporcionaran mutuamente; este beso estaba cubierto de añoranza, de calidez, de amor.

-Debo irme...- Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se desprendió de aquella húmeda unión.

-Lo sé...- Sonrió el joven amablemente cerrando los ojos y soltando el agarre que los mantenía unidos.

El vampiro se deslizo por la puerta y desapareció de su rango visual; aun así era capaz de reconocer ese hipnotizarte aroma. Közi se desplomo en la cama reponiendo fuerzas. El también se marcharía pronto y volvería a su vida mortal, así como Mana volvía a su vida inmortal.

Aun así ambos esperarían con abrasadoras ansias la caída de la noche; para volver a ser uno, para continuar con este eterno ritual que duraría hasta el final de la existencia de cualquiera de los dos.


End file.
